


Изъяны

by ms_dorothea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_dorothea/pseuds/ms_dorothea
Summary: Он резко подтянул штаны.– Почему ты вечно так делаешь?– Что делаю?– Не смотришь на меня.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 19





	Изъяны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flawed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263809) by [francoeurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/francoeurs/pseuds/francoeurs). 



Бриенна знала: это лишь вопрос времени.

Он осознает, что не хочет ее. Возможно, бросит. Возможно, нет. Однако, по крайней мере, ей казалось, что он относится к ней с искренней заботой.

Но все закончится – это уж наверняка.

Судорожно втягивая воздух, Бриенна закрыла глаза и прислонилась затылком к дереву. Она провела ладонями по грубой коре и вцепилась в нее короткими ногтями, ища опоры.

Джейме обнял ее крепче и игриво прикусил за мочку уха. Ноги у Бриенны дрожали, как у новорожденного олененка, так что Джейме полуподдерживал ее. Его рука по-прежнему находилась между ее бедер, лаская нежную плоть.

Бриенна застонала и потянула его за запястье, пока колени не подкосились окончательно.

Джейме отпустил ее талию, выпрямился и, очаровательно улыбаясь, поднес руку ко рту. Не сводя с Бриенны глаз, он обсосал пальцы. Она завороженно наблюдала, чувствуя одновременно неловкость и возбуждение.

Хитрый изгиб его губ дал ей понять: Джейме прекрасно знает, что делает.

Он слегка потерся об нее бедрами, и Бриенна отвела взгляд от его рта и посмотрела вниз. В тусклом розовом свете заходящего солнца она видела Джейме не очень хорошо, зато его жар и тяжесть ощущала вполне.

Она запустила руку между ними и робкими пальцами коснулась его позабытого было члена – раз, другой, затем обхватила его. Джейме резко повел бедрами, и Бриенна сжала пальцы сильнее, двигая рукой медленно и уверенно.

Джейме наклонил голову вперед, прерывисто дыша.

– Я долго не продержусь, – торопливо сказал он, дыша теплом ей на щеку. Бриенне показалось, что в его голосе послышалась доля неловкости. – Я уже почти, – добавил он и накрыл ее губы своими.

Она охотно, хоть и слегка неуклюже, ответила на поцелуй и попыталась подстроиться под его ритм, когда он начал откровенно толкаться в ее кулак.

Джейме резко оборвал поцелуй и посмотрел на нее. На краткий миг Бриенна не могла отвести от него взгляда. До чего же он был красив – брови сосредоточенно нахмурены, губы приоткрыты, по щекам расползается румянец.

Он задышал чаще и прерывистей. Они делали так всего шесть раз, но хоть Бриенна и была все еще неопытна, она достаточно изучила его тело, чтобы знать и чувствовать, когда он собирается кончить.

Она неохотно спрятала лицо у него на шее – подальше от его взгляда – и задвигала рукой быстрее, чтобы ему стало хорошо.

Джейме издал протестующий звук и попытался отодвинуться от нее, не замедляя темпа.

– Посмотри на меня.

Бриенна притворилась, что не услышала, впилась ногтями в кожу его головы и начала целовать Джейме в горло, покусывать и ласкать языком место, где шея переходила в плечо.

Джейме задрожал.

– Посмотри на меня, – со стоном повторил он. На этот раз в его голосе слышалась нотка отчаяния.

Большим пальцем Бриенна погладила маленькую влажную щель на головке его члена, зная, как он на это среагирует. 

Джейме зашипел сквозь зубы. Он прислонился к Бриенне головой, приглушенно застонал и вцепился пальцами ей в бедро. Несколько судорожных толчков – и он излился ей в руку.

Из горла у него вырвался финальный стон – мягкий и тихий.

Джейме привалился к ней, уткнувшись лицом ей в шею, дрожа. Чувствуя себя расслабленно и удовлетворенно, Бриенна положила одну руку ему между лопаток и притянула к себе ближе, гладя по волосам, по плечам, по пояснице – куда могла дотянуться. Другая ее рука так и покоилась между ними, не выпуская его обмякающего члена.

Джейме слегка шевельнулся в ее объятиях. Бриенна смиренно выдохнула и немедленно отпустила его – целиком – решив, что он пришел в себя и хочет отодвинуться. Она замерла, неловко вытянув руки вдоль боков и ожидая, что он отстранится. 

Джейме издал какой-то звук и обнял ее крепче.

– Ты чего? Не отпускай меня, – проворчал он ей куда-то в шею.

Мгновение помедлив, Бриенна снова обняла его, поражаясь, что раньше она сражалась с ним, а теперь держит в объятьях – оба полураздеты, и между ними остывает его семя.

В последнее время такое происходило нередко.

Спустя некоторое время Джейме уперся рукой о дерево и отстранился от нее.

Он резко подтянул штаны.

– Почему ты вечно так делаешь?

Бриенна моргнула и поправила одежду.

– Что делаю? – спросила она, почти боясь ответа. Она подошла к своей кобыле, вытащила из седельной сумки тряпку, тщательно вытерла руку и бросила на Джейме нервный взгляд. 

– Не смотришь на меня, – практически рявкнул Джейме. Он подошел к своей лошади. – Что, так легче представлять кого-то другого? – спросил он, с языка отравленным медом так и сочилась желчь. – Ренли? Или, может, того дохлого одичалого, который таскался за тобой, как за шавкой в охоте?

Бриенна чуть не выронила тряпку. От его слов она отшатнулась, словно от удара.

– Джейме, – выдохнула она.

Он замер, потом поглядел на нее через плечо. Ему хватило приличия выглядеть слегка раскаивающимся.

Он вздохнул, погладил лошадь по шее и взобрался в седло.

– Куда теперь? – спросил он, глядя прямо перед собой, лицо – ничего не выражающая маска в обрамлении растрепанных волос.

Они уже почти три луны бродили без цели. Долгая ночь закончилась, и они не знали, куда им деваться, хоть друг другу в этом и не признавались. Война была беспощадна, и у Джейме больше не было ни дома, ни врагов, ни сюзеренов – не осталось никого, с кем бы его что-то связывало. Как и у Бриенны.

Разве что...

Однако домой вернуться она готова не была. Какая-то часть ее боялась, что возвращаться придется одной. От одной лишь мысли об этом становилось невыносимо больно.

Бриенна затолкала испачканную тряпку обратно в сумку и вскарабкалась на кобылу.

– Поедем до ближайшей деревни, – тихо предложила она. – Я устала спать на земле.

– Как пожелаешь, – бесцветно сказал он и пришпорил лошадь.

Бриенна помедлила, затем молча поехала следом.

—

Шли дни. После того вечера они больше не затрагивали эту тему, однако его обвинение висело между ними черной тучей.

Лишь неделю спустя они снова коснулись друг друга.

Ночь была ветреная. Вой трепавшего их маленькую палатку ветра почти заглушал тяжелое дыхание и сдавленные стоны; почти заглушал стук Бриенниного сердца, отдававшийся в ее ушах.

До этого они только раз были вместе полностью обнаженными. Бриенна помнила, как сидела в той ванне, наблюдая, как он раздевается. Помнила жар в животе – которому вовсе не обрадовалась. Помнила, как ненавидела себя и Джейме за это.

Теперь Джейме целовал ее бедра, живот, грудь. Все еще дрожа от разрядки, она отчетливо ощущала его прижимающийся к ней член – твердый, возбужденный и заново пробуждающий в теле желание.

Она не смогла подавить вырвавшийся стон, раздвигая бедра, отчаянно нуждаясь, чтобы он заполнил пустоту между ними. Джейме лизнул ее сосок, подразнивая, и втянул его в рот.

Бриенна издала невнятный звук и без предупреждения оттолкнула Джейме от себя. Она перекатилась на бок, оказавшись к нему спиной.

Она почувствовала, как он неестественно замер. Спустя несколько секунд его рука погладила ее спину и замерла на талии.

– Ты передумала? – раздался за спиной его встревоженный голос.

Почувствовав дыхание на своем ухе, Бриенна вздрогнула.

– Нет. – Она придвинулась ближе, закрывая глаза, когда его член скользнул вдоль ее ягодиц. Она подняла колено, чтобы Джейме смог добраться туда, где был ей так ужасно нужен. – Давай. Я готова. Я этого хочу, – заверила она его.

Джейме прислонился лбом к ее затылку и промолчал.

Внутри у нее начала подниматься тревога. Затянувшаяся тишина казалась смутно осуждающей. Бриенна замерла и стиснула одеяло в кулаке, ожидая.

– Тут уже темно, – сказал наконец Джейме, и ото льда в его голосе ее сердце камнем рухнуло вниз. – Но упаси тебя боги хоть мельком увидеть мое лицо.

Не осмеливаясь оглянуться, Бриенна не мигая уставилась на стену палатки и на ощупь накрыла его ладонь своей.

– Я не...

Джейме оборвал ее недовольным вздохом и убрал руку. Он перевернулся на спину и отодвинулся подальше.

Бриенна повернулась и натянула одеяло до груди, с опаской наблюдая за Джейме. Он укрылся одеялом до пояса и запустил руку в волосы, движения были скованными и злыми.

Он стиснул зубы и уставился в потолок палатки.

– Мне не нужна холодная и равнодушная женщина.

Бриенна вздрогнула.

– Холодная?

Он провел рукой по лицу и издал короткий лающий смешок, а потом продолжил, будто она ничего не сказала.

– К сожалению, я все равно останусь. Именно этим и занимаюсь.

– Ты думаешь, я… ты думаешь, дело в тебе? – не веря своим ушам, спросила она.

Джейме кинул на нее равнодушный взгляд.

– Не думаю. В этом и проблема. – Его голос больше не был ни обиженным, ни злым. Скорее отстраненным.

Довольно. Бриенна приподнялась на локте и, нахмурившись, уставилась на него сверху вниз.

– Дело во мне. Я и есть проблема. – Она ткнула его пальцем в грудь. – Я делаю так ради тебя.

Джейме сощурился и потер грудину.

– Ради меня? 

– Зачем бы тебе захотелось глядеть на это? – Ее голос надломился, когда она махнула на свое покрытое шрамами лицо, на красный узор шрама, покрывающий щеку. До этого она была уродливой. Теперь стала ужасающей. Раньше, увидев Бриенну впервые, люди недоуменно хихикали или кидали на нее любопытные взгляды, теперь – с отвращением отворачивались.

Несколько секунд Джейме просто смотрел на нее с отвисшей челюстью, но вскоре обиженно нахмурился.

– Не думай, будто знаешь, чего я хочу!

Его тон все еще был слегка едким, но Бриенна заметила, что плечи у него расслабились.

Она плюхнулась обратно рядом с ним, отчаяние и стыд жгли ее изнутри. Бриенна закусила язык, вслушиваясь в рев и вой ветра в деревьях и мечтая, чтобы этим ветром ее унесло подальше от этого разговора.

– Ты думала, это меня осчастливит? – спросил Джейме, нарушив наконец гнетущую тишину. – Ты же не ждала, что я буду рад смотреть на твой затылок до конца наших дней? – Он уставился на нее круглыми шокированными глазами. – Если бы мне было нужно просто теплое тело, я бы трахал шлюх, чьих имен не знаю.

От этой мысли у Бриенны перехватило горло.

– Я не…

До конца наших…?

Джейме устало потер глаза.

– У нас обоих есть шрамы, Бриенна.

Она позорно покраснела.

– Но мое лицо и до этого было далеко не прелестным.

– Разве это важно?

В голове Бриенны прогремело эхо жестоких слов, преследовавших ее всю жизнь, и она не смогла скрыть сдержанной горечи, прокравшейся в голос.

– Да. Ты знаешь, что да.

Мгновение Джейме молчал.

– Много лет назад я бы наверняка с тобой согласился, однако теперь я стал старее и несколько мудрее. – Его рот слегка искривился в гримасе. – В основном старее. Настолько старее, чтобы понимать, что красота не вечна.

От этого у Бриенны в горле встал комок, но она не позволила себе заплакать. Ничего он не понимает. Конечно, как ему понять?

– Есть разница между старостью и уродством, – сказала Бриенна, разочарованно отмечая, что ее голос дрогнул. Она сжала губы, чтобы подбородок не дрожал.

– Ты не уродливая, – просто сказал Джейме.

– Не ври.

Он провел большим пальцем по ее брови.

– Твои глаза не изменились.

Она отвернулась от него.

– Хватит.

Он вздохнул и уронил руку ей на плечо ладонью вверх.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты не прятала их от меня. Они мне нравятся.

Бриенна несколько мгновений смотрела на потолок палатки, прежде чем заставить себя снова перевести взгляд на Джейме. С языка так и рвался вопрос.

– Ты правда думал, будто я не хочу на тебя смотреть? – Это казалось ей полной бессмыслицей, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

Джейме фыркнул и почти, но не совсем, закатил глаза.

– Я же сказал, у нас обоих есть шрамы.

Его правая рука лежала на животе в почти защитном жесте. Бриенна без промедления сжала ладонь вокруг его культи.

– Меня это не волнует, – горячо сказала она, желая и нуждаясь в том, чтобы Джейме знал: она говорит искренне.

На его лице отразилось едва прикрытое веселье. Он улыбнулся и провел рукой между ее грудей.

– Я рад это слышать, но я имел в виду другие шрамы. – Он легонько постучал костяшками пальцев по ее грудной клетке.

Бриенна выдохнула, сердце тоскливо сжалось от его слов – хоть тон у него и был беспечным. Она подалась вперед и поцеловала его, захлестнутая волной нежности.

Он ответил на поцелуй, обнимая ее за талию и притягивая ближе. Ощутив прикосновение голой кожи друг друга, оба вздохнули.

Бриенна позволила ему опрокинуть себя на спину, так чтобы он оказался сверху.

Джейме разорвал поцелуй и медленно и нежно провел ладонью по ее ребрам. Он несколько секунд рассматривал ее лицо, большим пальцем гладя ее под грудью.

– Этот шрам совсем не привлекателен, – сказал он, поднося руку к ее щеке и проводя по ней внутренней стороной пальцев. – Но за ним стоит история.

Бриенна затаила дыхание, ожидая продолжения.

– Я, конечно, знаю эту историю, – сказал Джейме. – Я был тогда с тобой. – Он коснулся ее щеки губами, а его рука нырнула ей между ног. Бриенна ахнула – она до сих пор была влажной от удовольствия, которое он до этого доставил ей языком и пальцами.

– Я видел, как ты сражалась, защищая людей. Детей. Я видел, как тебя за это ранили, – продолжил он. – Видел, как ты сражалась с последовавшей лихорадкой. Ты победила и в этой битве, а потом встала, чтобы сражаться дальше, невзирая на боль. – Он слегка задел зубами ее челюсть. – Что я был бы за дурак, если бы этот шрам помешал мне тебя хотеть?

Бриенна сглотнула и погладила теплую и гладкую кожу его спины.

– А до того? – спросила она, не удержавшись. – Я даже тогда не была хорошенькой.

Джейме приподнял голову.

– Не была, – согласился он, и Бриенна была благодарна, что он не стал ей врать, пытаясь лестью утешить. – Но и это не мешало мне тебя хотеть. – Его глаза вдруг озорно заблестели. – Та ванна в Харренхоле стала откровением во многих смыслах.

Она раскрыла рот.

Джейме пальцем рассеянно выводил узоры на внутренней стороне ее бедра, продолжая углубляться в воспоминания.

– Когда мы были в Королевской Гавани, и я впервые увидел тебя в новом доспехе, я все думал – насколько мне нужно тебя довести, чтобы ты огрызнулась и прижала меня к ближайшей стене.

Бриенна чуть не поперхнулась, когда из горла у нее вырвался удивленный и хриплый смешок.

На лице Джейме промелькнула тень улыбки, но потом он снова посерьезнел.

– А когда ты попыталась вернуть мне Верного клятве, мое бедное сердце чуть не разорвалось пополам. В тот день я понял, как легко ты можешь меня сломить. – Он выдохнул и легко поцеловал ее в губы. – И я говорю не о твоих боевых умениях, леди Бриенна.

Это ее отрезвило. Когда до нее дошел смысл его слов, в груди поселилась печаль.

– Я бы никогда не причинила тебе боль по своей воле, – сказала Бриенна с легким упреком.

– Знаю. – Взгляд Джейме смягчился. После краткой паузы он продолжил. – Ты видела меня с самых уродливых сторон. Ты знаешь мое прошлое и почему-то не ставишь мне его в вину. – Он сглотнул. – Тебе не нужно прятаться. Никогда. Ни от кого, но в особенности – от меня.

Тронутая и переполненная эмоциями, Бриенна схватила его за затылок и жадно поцеловала – отчасти чтобы он замолчал, отчасти потому, что ей этого хотелось как никогда в жизни.

Джейме охотно ответил, застонав. Осмелев, она раздвинула ноги и с удовольствием ощутила, что его член, касающийся ее живота, снова стал твердым от заново пробудившегося желания.

Поцелуй становился голодным и отчаянным. Вскоре Бриенна сжимала руки Джейме, поторапливая, пока он медленно проникал внутрь нее.

Она глубоко вдохнула, собираясь с духом.

Было больно, без сомнения, но не настолько, насколько она думала. Она попробовала шевельнуть бедрами и поморщилась. Боль была острой и жалящей, но вовсе не такой жуткой, как в некоторых из слышанных ею ужасных историй. Бриенна ожидала, что при потере девственности внутри нее что-то порвется или даже лопнет, но ничего подобного не произошло. Теперь она чувствовала лишь жгучее давление – неприятно, но сносно. 

Было ли такое необычно или ее просто закалили годы сражений? Нынешняя боль казалась пустяком по сравнению с некоторыми вещами, которые ей пришлось пережить – хотя бы за последние несколько лет.

Она подняла взгляд на Джейме. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, брови нахмурены. Бриенна отвела волосы от его лица и заправила несколько длинных прядей ему за ухо.

Он повернул голову и поцеловал ее ладонь.

Его лицо расслабилось, и он слегка улыбнулся. Да, это было лучше любой боли, которую ей приходилось испытывать.

Но тут на лице Джейме появилось странное отрешенное выражение, и Бриенна ощутила прилив ужаса.

Она впилась пальцами в его руку и кинула быстрый взгляд вниз. С ней что, что-то не так? Она и между ног неправильная? Неужели боги и впрямь могли быть так жестоки?

Словно ощутив ее тревожные мысли, Джейме сморгнул свою задумчивость. Его глаза прояснились и сфокусировались на ней.

– Я слышу, как ты переживаешь, – прошептал он. Он поцеловал ее в уголок рта и несколько раз неглубоко пробно толкнулся в нее. Бриенна услышала, как у него перехватило дыхание. – Все хорошо. Я просто задумался. Для меня ведь это тоже впервые.

Бриенна расслабилась и обхватила его руками за спину.

– Тебе больно? – спросил он.

Она потрясла головой.

– Терпимо. – По выражению его лица она поняла, что сейчас он будет спорить, так что она повела бедрами, заставляя его снова выдохнуть. – Правда. Все хорошо. Не останавливайся.

Джейме ответил лишь тихим стоном и начал двигаться – медленно, лениво, вскоре отыскав ритм, который пришелся ему по нраву. 

Неприятное жжение постепенно перешло в притупленную боль. Бриенна зачарованно смотрела на него снизу вверх, не вполне веря в происходящее.

Джейме посмотрел на нее с чем-то вроде изумления.

Я люблю тебя. Эта мысль пришла в голову Бриенне неожиданно.

– Боги. – Джейме наклонил голову и выдохнул это слово ей в губы как искреннюю молитву, подкрепляя его резким толчком. Он вцепился в ее бедро и прижал к себе ближе, двигаясь быстрее и настойчивее. – Я тоже тебя люблю. Боги, я… – Его голос оборвался, превратившись в хриплый стон.

Ох.

Ох.

Джейме приподнял ее бедра, слегка наклоняя их ровно настолько, чтобы она ахнула и выгнулась вверх, пытаясь быть еще ближе, ощутить еще больше. Бриенна впилась короткими ногтями в его спину и застонала ему в рот; ее тело больше не пыталось вытолкнуть его.

Она инстинктивно обхватила его ногами за талию, чтобы он оказался в ней еще глубже. С каждым толчком он задевал прячущийся в складках чувствительный бугорок, и внизу живота все нарастало горячее покалывающее напряжение, пока оно не стало практически невыносимым, пока Бриенна вдруг не обнаружила, что каждый ее вздох превращается в стон, что ей отчаянно нужно...

Она вцепилась в Джейме и почти всхлипнула от облегчения, дойдя до края и рухнув вниз. Бриенна накрыла рот рукой и откинула голову, со стоном сжимаясь вокруг его члена, беспомощно выгибаясь ему навстречу.

Джейме замедлился, обнимая ее, давая это пережить и бормоча что-то ей в ухо. Бриенна была слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать, что именно.

Наконец наслаждение угасло, разум очистился, и ее стрелой пронзила идея. 

Все еще пытаясь перевести дыхание, она положила руки Джейме на грудь и несильно толкнула его, привлекая внимание.

– Остановись. 

Он рвано выдохнул и, запнувшись, замер, тревожно нахмурившись. 

– На спину, – велела Бриенна, мотнув головой в сторону.

Когда к Джейме пришло осознание, его хмурость превратилась в лукавую ухмылку. Бриенна лишь слегка поморщилась, когда он вышел из нее и поспешно повиновался.

Она приподнялась и встала над ним на колени, покраснев, когда Джейме потянулся и приставил член к ее входу. Она опустилась на него, послушная его рукам. В этот раз впустить его внутрь оказалось проще.

Бриенна скользнула руками по груди Джейме, привыкая к проникновению и восхищаясь его телом, а затем крепко сжала его за плечи.

Их глаза встретились.

«Я все думал, насколько мне нужно тебя довести, чтобы ты огрызнулась и прижала меня к ближайшей стене».

Слегка неуверенно и стеснительно она навалилась на него, прижимая к месту, и многозначительно посмотрела.

Его глаза будто потемнели. Он вцепился в ее бедра, приподнимая свои.

– Вот так хорошо, – сказал Джейме напряженным голосом; правую руку он прижал к ее бедру, на груди и лбу у него блестел пот.

Бриенна качнула бедрами, поначалу неуклюже, потом увереннее. Джейме шепотом хвалил и подбадривал ее.

Она двигалась быстрее, медленнее, грубее, наблюдая за его реакцией, за каждой переменой эмоций, появлявшейся на его лице.

Она ни разу не отвела глаз.

Взгляд Джейме блуждал по ней, впитывая каждую деталь. Ее крепкое, мускулистое тело, некрасивое лицо, обнаженная несовершенная кожа – он видел ее всю.

Бриенна снова ощутила прилив сомнений и тревожности и сбилась с ритма, стараясь подавить знакомые и непрошенные чувства. 

Она попыталась напомнить себе, что ее внешность для Джейме не в новинку. Он видел ее целиком много лет назад – пылающей от праведного гнева, со стекающей с нее в ванну водой. Он же не может разочароваться, если уже знает, чего ожидать? После того, как заверил, что хочет ее – всю? После того, как он уже видел, трогал, ощущал на вкус все то немногое, что она могла ему предложить?

Или может?

Ее взгляд дрогнул.

Джейме положил ладонь ей на затылок, пальцами зарываясь в волосы. Бриенна затаила дыхание.

– Останься со мной, – умоляюще, едва слышно сказал он.

Так она и сделала.

Пальцы Джейме вцепились ей в волосы крепче. Он не закрывал глаз до последнего, пока не содрогнулся, изливаясь в нее, выгибая спину и издавая такой звук, словно его ударили.

После этого Бриенна рухнула ему на грудь и положила голову рядом с его, пока он пытался перевести дух. Она зарылась носом ему в волосы и слушала, как замедляется и выравнивается его дыхание.

Он повернул голову, и его нос столкнулся с ее.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Джейме, гладя ее по бедру.

– Хорошо.

– Просто хорошо? – Он устало улыбнулся ей и покачал головой. – Думаю, в следующий раз мы сможем лучше.

Бриенна не нашлась, что на это ответить, но ощутила, как краснеет от удовольствия.

Джейме положил руку ей на щеку и нежно повернул ее голову, лениво целуя от уха до губ.

– Ты готова вернуться на Тарт, или тебе нужно еще время?

Бриенна удивленно отпрянула.

Он как-то умудрился увериться в мысли, будто она его не хочет, не желает на него смотреть, но по-прежнему чувствовал и понимал ее нежелание возвращаться домой?

Возможно, они оба – лишь глупые создания, полные изъянов. И в этом было нечто странно утешающее.

Они вместе прошли через все. У обоих были старые раны, по-прежнему кровившие время от времени, но даже самые упрямые раны затягиваются – нужно лишь время и забота.

Бриенна наклонила голову назад, давая Джейме мягко целовать себя в шею.

– Я готова, – сказала она, закрыла глаза и поудобнее устроилась на скатанном плаще, служившем им подушкой.

Той ночью ей снилось будущее. Чуть более яркое, чуть более достижимое.

Будущее, в котором Бриенне действительно хотелось жить.


End file.
